The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Viewing a plethora of data displayed by, for example, a webpage, can be a daunting task for users. When the data to be displayed is greater than the amount of data that can be displayed within a user's screen, the user must select a vertical side scroll bar or a horizontal side scroll bar to scroll through the data either horizontally or vertically. The vertical and horizontal scroll bars cannot be used simultaneously. Thus, to access data near the end of a file, the user must first scroll to the bottom of the page and then scroll to the far right of the page. This method of viewing data can be tedious and time consuming.